This is for Keeps
by loveRomance1
Summary: edward's thoughts before he does something to bella.  song is this is for keeps by the spill canvas.


**Disclaimer: This song is not mine. The whole thing belongs to The Spill Canvas. I also do not own any familiar characters mentioned here. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is for Keeps**

Edward slowly made his way towards the Swan residents. Usually he would just run or drive his sports car there, but he needed to think. 'What am I thinking', he chastised himself for the 30th time.' I can't believe after tonight I will no longer feel the warmth of my love's silky, smooth skin, my body will have more shocks of warmth run though when her lips touch mine'. Sure, my self control will no longer be needed when I'm around her, but at what price?' thinking to himself not even realizing where he was going until he was only a couple blocks away. The feeling  
of Bella being so close was to strong and Edward started to make a run for her house.

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

_  
_As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Bella answers the door quickly, as if she was pacing, anxious for my arrival. My skin  
is usually very pale and yet it feels like whatever color I did have in me left at the  
thought of biting this gift from God.

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love_

She lets me into the house, they both agreed on this night because Charlie was away on a weekend fishing trip and that would give Edward and Bella enough time to pack for Alaska. Alice would stay behind. Telling Charlie that the couple went to the college to get settled in before the huge crowd comes next week, when classes officially start.

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

Edward began to think more as Bella silently led him up to her room. 'Everyone says that we were made for each other, but what if for some reason we drift apart, she gets tired of me. When I bit her there is no going back, this is for keeps. The door to her room opens and Bella sits down on the edge of her bed. Before I sit down next to her and change her forever, I sense that she is nervous and I ask "Bella... are you sure about this?"

"I have never been surer about anything in my life." And with that Edward sits down and looks at Bella meaningfully. As if finally assuring him that this is what she wants, she slowly nods. With that answer Edward slowly begins to lean down towards her neck. With only a centimeter left before Edward hesitated for a moment, then without hesitation bit into her flesh. She tasted so good he was in heaven. Some how, she seemed to have gained flavor since the James incident a year ago. Before Edward had come here Carlisle warned him not to drink all of her blood, or it would kill her. So with that in mind Edward lifted his head, to see his love wither in pain.

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love_

In all the pain Edward got up off the bed and laid Bella down so she would be as comfortable as possible, in the three days of pain she was about to endure.

The plan was that as soon as Bella was bitten Edward would begin to make the preparation to arrive at the college. That included packing and the toughest part is going to have Bella be safe for travel when the craving for human blood is so strong.

_Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down_

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love_

On Sunday night Bella's transformation was completed, and thankfully Edward was smart enough to bring up some raw slabs of streak for the cravings. The pieces of meat were gone in ten seconds flat. There were trails of crimson running down her chin, her skin looked so white. When Edward went to tuck her in, he still felt shocks run though him but they weren't warm like he was use to. They were cold, cold like an abandoned head stone in the middle of winter. Having a feeling that Charlie would be home any second Edward grabbed a couple of steaks, and Bella and left out her window, Bella on his back. Apparently she had a massive headache and wanted about 30 Advil. This made him grin as he started the long journey to Alaska to spend eternity together.

_Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)_

**AN- I'd like to give a shout out to my friend edward-and-bella-forever, who gave me the song to work with and who also got me hooked on this awesome series.**


End file.
